


Chosen One #53

by Weird_And_Proud_Of_It



Series: Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_And_Proud_Of_It/pseuds/Weird_And_Proud_Of_It
Summary: WRITING PROMPT: "You held the literal fate of humanity in your hands and you DROPPED IT?!"
Series: Writing Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037691





	Chosen One #53

"It was slippery!"

"That is no excuse for dropping it! Do you have any idea-"

"It was literally a glass ball. That was greased so much that any 'Chosen One' would drop it. I tried to hold it in both hands. My left hand- no, my left arm, was paralyzed from the lightning dragon that was guarding it. I was born without a right thumb. Do you seriously expect me NOT to drop it?"

"...I mean... You're the Chosen One. You're supposed to save the day."

"I am a Chosen One. The fifty-third "Chosen One' in a row. All of us have failed. What exactly makes you think I would be the one to succeed?"

"Well... You do have purpleish-red eyes. And slitted pupils. And snow-white hair. All the others just had normal eyes and hair"

"The fact that I am albino has nothing to do with my saving-the-world abilities, unless you count getting sunburned more easily as a world-saving thing. My slitted pupils are an eye deformation that is most of the reason why I am blind."

"That's fair. Okay, let's just wait for the next Chosen One to come. Thank goodness we have a trigger-happy oracle."

"Agreed."


End file.
